


Can't Believe

by Miffyminty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, References to Suicide, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffyminty/pseuds/Miffyminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco mourns Hermione's death at her grave site. "Can't Believe" by Staind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Believe

_Why? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of drowning? I could have helped you._  
  
Kneeling in front of her grave, he cried his heart out. There was nothing left for him now. Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy. That's what it said on her gravestone. They weren't married, not yet. Today would have been their wedding. But she was dead, and there would be no wedding. That's ok though. They already were in his heart. All the same, she shouldn't have gone. He partially blamed her, but mostly himself.

**Respect. Respect what is found**   
**Respect should abound**   
**Respect everything that you leave**   
**I can't believe**

_I hate you for leaving. I love you too much not to. Help me._  
  
She was all he had, and now she was gone. Not even his mother loved him as much as Hermione did. He wanted to be with her, even if it meant the cost of his own life. He couldn't stand it.  
  
 _You shouldn't have gone...now I have to go too._  
  
It wasn't real. It couldn't be. He'd been happy and now he wasn't. It was almost like someone was purposely trying to hurt him.

**I can't believe all the travesty**   
**Surrounding me**   
**I want to flee from everything**   
**In front of me**   
  
_I have to get away from this. I want you back. I know you told me that no matter how bad things get, it never gets bad enough to hurt myself. But you were wrong. I believed in you. But that was before you left me. I can't believe in you anymore, only if we're together. I love you so much; you're my sweetheart, my one and only. I can't live without you. Even if I could, I could never live up to how you see things. I can't believe you're gone. I miss you. I need you._

**I can't believe**   
**Never again, trusted in you**   
**Fuck everything that you think I should be**   
**I stand, never again, never again**

_I'll see you tonight._  
  
  
  
2005


End file.
